Time Together
by Garnet-chan's Smut Fics
Summary: While contemplating, Yoh decides that -he- wants to be the dominant one this time... (Hao x Yoh) (One-shot)


**Time Alone**

**By Garnet-chan**

**Summary: **While contemplating, Yoh decides that -he- wants to be the dominant one this time... (Hao x Yoh) (One-shot)

**Warning: **This fan fiction will contain **explicit** male/male **sex.** Don't like? Don't read. Don't report. Don't say I didn't warn you.

-

It never was like this before. Yoh had never expected to be with Hao like this--living with him now.

It was so different than when he was first here; living with Anna as he trained for the Shaman Fights. Life had been so normal than, so peaceful--

Well, as peaceful as one could get with being a Shaman, one whom connected the human world with the spiritual world.

Life was anything _but_ normal for Asakura Yoh now.

It was the same for Asakura Hao; living in the wilderness all his life with Opacho and the rest of his comrades; in solitude as well as in peace with nature--something he had dreamed of giving for each and every shaman when he would become Shaman King.

Both had something in common, however.

They gave this life for each other.

For love.

...If you could call it that.

Sometimes, Yoh himself--along with the rest of his friends--weren't even sure if Hao really did love him. Yes, Yoh loved him with all his heart--but, Hao wasn't the best at showing such a thing through feelings and words. The closest they had ever gotten was sleeping with one another--but Yoh had never heard the exact _words_ that Hao should have said long before then.

_I love you._

Sure, Yoh had said it to him many times, but, he had always gotten a mere: "I know" or a small smile in response.

Not that the short-haired brunet didn't _love_ Hao's smiles, of course. To him, his brother's smiles were beautiful. It had always been enough for him at the time.

Currently, the two were sitting next to one another in their new residence in Funbari; Hao, of course, reading as he usually did, and Yoh was busy rolling an orange.

...Uh. Yeah. Anyways.

Currently; Yoh had a thoughtful expression on his face as he rolled this orange, the rolling eventually getting slower and slower. To Hao's utmost relief, he had stopped randomly saying the words 'funga fu fu' every few minutes; now merely rolling the orange.

However; now he was deep in thought, something he wasn't accustomed to doing.

Hao raised a thin, delicate eyebrow at this, looking up from his book to stare at his little brother in a questioning manner.

"...Something wrong?"

Yoh blinked, jumping a bit at that. "Huh?" He slowly turned to face his brother. "What?" He blinked a few times, slowly coming to realization to what Hao said. "Oh." He smiled slightly. "Nothing. Why...?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, Yoh. An idiot could tell that you were upset." He put his book down, folding his hands together. "Explain." It wasn't a request, but, an order.

Yoh shrugs. He wasn't about to tell Hao that he just wanted him to say those three words. It was selfish of him to do, after all. He knew that it was just hard for him to show emotion, so, it'd be nearly impossible to work up the strength to say those words.

Yoh didn't want to push him emotionally, just as Hao didn't want to push him physically.

"It's nothing, big brother." He grinned. "Really. Don't worry about it, ok?" He leaned up to kiss his brother briefly.

Hao paused at that, his lips tugging upwards slightly. "...Fine." He agreed. "I'll get it out of you later, anyways." He _always_ did, after all.

Of course, Hao could always read Yoh's mind, but, he knew his brother hated it when he did such a thing. As Yoh had put things; Hao had the burden of already reading everyone else's mind, along with trying to figure out his _own_ mind, he didn't need Yoh's burden added to his as well.

...Then again, it wasn't like the long-haired shaman could always read his brother's mind whenever he wanted, anyways. After living with someone who had the same gift; teaching them how to shut it off, Yoh had learned to block his mind from someone doing such a thing.

But, Hao had always figured that he couldn't read his mind because it was so _empty_, anyways.

Yoh grinned, snuggling up to his brother, poking at him; their shoulders were touching. "Are you sure about that, Hao?" He laughed slightly--nuzzling his cheek in an affectionate manner. This was a normal thing for the two, of course; Hao was always the more... sexually active one in the relationship, if you could call it that, and, Yoh was the affectionate one, of course; preferring snuggling over anything else.

Hao sent Yoh a dry look, smirking slightly at that. "Yes." He picked his book up, letting continue to softly make smooth, upward motions.

Yoh blinked, pausing when he saw Hao go to his book before pouting. Really, Hao wasn't any fun at all, was he? Here Yoh was, ready to spend an afternoon alone with him instead of being with his friends--for once--and his brother wanted to _read_.

He frowned at that, sighing. The more he thought about things like this, the guiltier he felt. He _knew_ Hao loved him; if he didn't, he wouldn't have done the things he had done, sacrificing his old life for his brother; moving into a city _full_ of non-shamanic human beings.

He had stopped doing things Yoh disagreed with as well; never killing another human nor consuming spirit's souls when he was there. Although he had a suspicion that Hao did these sorts of things when he went out on his own, he wanted to believe that his brother had stopped for his sake.

Yoh's eyes widened slightly. Why had he been taking this all for granted before? Hao had given him so much, and yet... What had Yoh done?

Nothing for the relationship. The only thing he had really done was break the engagement between him and Anna. That _had_ been hard, but, not as hard as the things his brother had done for him.

Maybe it was... Yoh's time to give something back to him.

It was then that the short-haired shaman had pressed his lips against Hao's a bit roughly, yet, it still had that gentle, warm feeling to it that it always had. In the midst of this, the older of the two had almost clumsily caught the book in time--caught by surprise by Yoh's sudden action.

Hao was usually the one to initiate these things, not Yoh. What was so different about things now?

Anyways, back to the topic until we get to little sex scene, shall we?

In Hao's opinion, Yoh had given him more than enough.

Yoh had saved him.

His little brother had been the one to make him open his eyes to the truth--realizing that Hao could never be an emotionless bastard that he wanted to be; to be the God he had always thought he had been.

He had feelings, too.

He was weak.

...He was... human.

It was Yoh that gave him his humanity back; giving him the ability to once again care for someone besides his dear Opacho. Of course, no one could replace Opacho, but, that's not exactly the point, is it?

Yoh had been the only one who wanted to understand him--whom didn't worship him out of fear, or admiration.

No, it was something more than that.

His little brother wanted to... save him.

And indeed, he had.

Upon catching his book once again, Hao leaned into the kiss with equal intensity, his hand going to the back of his little brother's head as if to tell him 'Oh, you're not going anywhere now.'

Hao smirked slightly at that thought. This, too, was normal for the two. It was time to intensify things even more, wasn't it?

He stopped when Yoh caught his hand when Hao had reached for him again; their hands intertwining. Hao stopped, breaking the kiss. This was... new...

"Little brother...?" He sent him a slightly questioning look.

The long-haired one could swear that Yoh's breath felt like it was caressing his own skin; shivering slightly at the coldness he felt because of it.

His little brother merely smiled. "It's alright, big brother." He reassured him; letting his arms go and gently pushing him to the couch again; his brother now lying on his back, Yoh on top of him, kissing him briefly again. "Just relax, ok?"

If asked; Hao himself couldn't even explain what had come over Yoh so suddenly at that time.

He only knew one thing, though.

...He liked seeing him like this.

As amusing as it was; it was different as well. Different, to Hao, was a good thing.

Well, not only that, but, Yoh was only cuter when he did such a thing as this; him trying to act like this; being more controlling; the one with more power.

He wouldn't exactly call Yoh the _sexy_ one of the two; wasn't that the title given to Hao...? Millions of fangirls would agree to this.

Anyways; he knew that Yoh, as well as to all the reasons above; wanted to give Hao something, just as Hao had given Yoh the same thing months ago.

...It was his turn.

Yoh went back to kissing him again, his hand moving up to cup Hao's cheek, caressing his skin softly, affectionately. Hao, again, could tell that Yoh _wanted_ him to enjoy something like this. To Yoh, sex meant more than just a five-minute one-night stand as it did to Hao.

To Yoh; this was the most ultimate form of love. This, to him, was the closest he could get to Hao.

He shivered lightly at his brother's actions, pulling Yoh even closer to him; his hands wrapping around his waist in a strong, demanding--yet, at the same time, gentle manner, never moving anymore than that, nor complaining, letting Yoh do what he wanted with him.

He was letting the younger shaman take control.

The said person laughed lightly at that; grinning as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into Hao's mouth. Hao did the same, beginning a sort-of battle, muscle slipping over muscle, the two sighing softly at that. Again, the two were used to this; it was a norm for them.

Except... it was different.

Yoh couldn't explain the sensation he felt when he heard Hao's soft sighs, seeing him give in like this; it only made him want to do this all the more.

Again, he deepened things, his hand lowering; caressing every inch of the long-haired one's skin; his hand moving up his mantle.

Hao of course, continued to merely kiss Yoh, his hands going to his pants. His brother wasn't going to be the only one getting action. Oh no. _He_ was going to go through a little bit of this torture as well; whether he liked it or not. Yoh wasn't going to be the only one having fun.

Yoh blinked at that, but, said nothing as he continued, too, breaking the kiss breathlessly. "Hao?" His face reddened slightly when he felt a warm hand go into his pants.

Hao's hand wrapped around Yoh's length, grinning wickedly, a hint a sadism shining in his eyes for a split-second. "...Yes?" His tone was a sickengly innocent one; the younger of the two merely shivered softly at the sensation filling his very being.

He couldn't even get the words out when Hao began to caress this said thing, sighing again. However, his hand never left Hao's shirt, his hand moving up and down, sweeping over his brother's chest to arouse him even more.

...They were both teasing each other.

However, the younger one of the two was going to be the one in charge in the end.

Yoh's mouth slowly went to Hao's neck; nuzzling it again at first--one of his favorite things to do to his brother... for some odd reasons before kissing at it softly, sucking his neck, his hand going lower, and lower; his breaths getting sharp as his brother's pace quickened even more.

It felt like one-thousand tiny electric volts running through his body--Hao's touches did. For, at the same time, as much as it felt like complete and utter torture; it was like a drug. The more he received, the more he wanted.

...He wanted more.

However, his brother would have to feel this first.

He grinned widely, laughing against his brother's neck; as he tugged at the rim of Hao's pants. He tried to keep being gentle, trying to make his brother get used to such actions.

Usually, his brother wouldn't let _anyone_ touch him at all. He was... more sensitive than people make him out to be.

In other words; he didn't like to be touched by complete strangers.

Well, Yoh wasn't a stranger; this was for sure.

Hao responded to that but tightening his grip around Yoh's length; sighing as he felt him take a hold of his own now. Yoh's breathing, at this time, of course, was sharper than his own as they both repeated their own actions; growing more and more aroused with every action, every touch--every _sound_ the two made.

Hao thrusted his hips a bit at Yoh's actions, as if telling him that he wanted more; he wanted Yoh to go _farther_ than they had gone so far.

Yoh sighed in disappointment when he felt Hao loosen his grip, letting go of him.

It was his turn to send Hao an odd look, sighing softly as Hao kissed him briefly.

"It's alright, little brother." He slowly smirked, moving his hips up and down again. "You wanted this, didn't you? Go on then." His tone was a bit impatient one, biting his bottom lip to bite back a soft groan. "And if you're going to do it, dammit, do it _now_." He growled, moving his hips upwards again.

Yoh blinked, taking that as a warning sign before grinning, going back to Hao's neck; his actions a bit more intense this time as one hand went to Hao's mantle, beginning to slip it off again. It's not like they could get a lot done with clothes in the way, now, could they?

The older one slowly helped the other shaman, breaking the kiss merely to get his mantle off, almost immediately latching his lips onto Yoh's again and then beginning to do the same with his brother's shirt.

.The two threw their clothes to random areas of the room; one's landing on the couch across from where the two were laying on; others landings on the ground.

But they didn't care at this point.

Yoh continued with his actions; the two only growing more and more arouse with every touch and caress they made to one another.

The younger one shivered when he felt Hao's hand slide down his back; it was only more than a bit obvious that his older brother was smirking when he did this.

Yoh's hand went to the long-haired one's entrance, one finger entering now; in an attempt to stretch Hao out. He was merely trying to prevent any pain from happening to Hao when they went farther--however, providing him with pleasure at this point, even just a little, would be enough.

Seeing Hao like this; him looking to _vulnerable_ and _weak_ was so... different.

As odd as it was... Yoh liked it.

He grinned.

Hao gasped a bit when he felt yet another sensation jolt through his body, his hips thrusting up and down again in... Suggestive ways.

All of this merely made the other want the pyromaniac more.

Yoh laughed against Hao's skin, still kissing as it as he inserted yet another finger, and another; each other these earning him yet another gasp from the other.

Hao whimpered a bit when Yoh finished, his fingers slipping out of his entrance before he leaned back up, kissing his brother reassuringly. "It's ok, Hao." He grinned widely; just like a kid who had just been spoiled with candy.

His brother said nothing, but, he sent Yoh a half-glare, panting a bit. He was _teasing_ him, wasn't he?

He paused when his brother sat, gesturing him to do so as well.

He smiled a bit at him, positioning the two; he wanted to face Hao as he did all this.

To the elder; it was amazing that Yoh could still even think coherently while doing this; to be able to hold himself back, just to make sure that Hao was comfortable.

But, that was Yoh for you.

Yoh pushed Hao against the couch gently, leaning him back and lifting his legs; waiting for Hao to give him the signal to continue.

The other merely nodded; giving him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for!' look.

Yoh merely gave his same, reassuring, warm smile, giving him one last brief kissing before slowly entering the other sixteen-year-old teenager.

He got a wince and a small gasp in reply to that; Hao biting his lower lip to prevent anymore signs of pain; he _had_ been through worse, after all.

Again, Yoh fought to keep self-control. "Y-You ok...?" He looked slightly agitated as he tried to get used to being inside Hao, the older brother, of course; trying to get used to the foreign object inside of him.

"...I'm fine." Hao forced a small smiled for him in an attempt to reassure his brother; just as he had done for him earlier.

Yoh nodded, taking that as a signal to continue again, leaning up to press his lips once more against Hao; this time, for a longer, more intense kiss; beginning to thrust very, very slowly in and out of Hao.

His other hand went to one of his brother's, their fingers intertwining tightly; just as their body was doing now.

And... His other hand went to his length; wanting to give Hao some release as well.

Hao used his other hand to grip onto one of the couches pillow, his hand clenching around it with every hard thrust Yoh gave him, his breaths getting sharper and sharper when they began to get faster; thrusting along with the brunet shaman's rhythm to try to keep up with him.

The two groaned softly; squeezing each other's hands as they continued.

Right now; it was just... _them_; to Yoh, the only person in the world there was Hao, and, vice versa.

They're eyes met with each other's for a split second; Yoh's shining--no, smiling as he did this.

Hao couldn't help but smile, too.

They're minds reflected the same thing at this time.

_I love you._

They kept a fast pace; and, keeping a smooth rhythm with one another, their hands never leaving each other's.

Yoh winced and let out one final gasp when he felt himself climax, panting as he separated from Hao; still pumping his length to make sure he got release as well. If there was one thing Yoh wanted to avoid, it was letting his brother be in pain.

Sex wasn't supposed to be painful, was it?

...No. He didn't think so.

He panted heavily, never leaving his brother's side, his eyes half-lidded.

He didn't even notice his brother's climax, not when he was half-asleep now.

Nor did he notice Hao takes him into his arms, holding him close to him.

But he did notice these words said to him.

"...Love you, Yoh."

He could only smile in reply to that, falling asleep in Hao's arms.

_Love you, too, Hao..._

**End**


End file.
